


When that was all that mattered

by A_nice_lady_gave_me_a_churro



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Best Friends, Could Be Canon, Gen, harley keener and peter Parker meet, peter Parker be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_nice_lady_gave_me_a_churro/pseuds/A_nice_lady_gave_me_a_churro
Summary: Peter spoke,” Did he ever do that thing where he’d be proud of something you did and clap you on the back and say ‘good job kid’?” Sobs began to choke Peters words. “And in that moment, that was all that mattered? That you made him proud of you?”
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	When that was all that mattered

Peter stared out at the lake. Tears pooled in his eyes as he watched the memorial float down the river.  
  
Gone. Dead. The words sounded so final in his head. Tony couldn’t be dead. Tony couldn’t have just died . Tony worked too hard and struggled for too long to die young. Though, he wasn’t young. Peter closed his eye and remembered Tony in the casket. Grey hairs, wrinkles, a bandaged arm. Tony had lived a lifetime in 53 years. He’s been hurt, betrayed, beaten up, but also loved, cherished, healed, and he’d been a hero.

Tony has also made a legacy. Not just in his wife and daughter, but the two people he’d adopted when they were young.

Harley made his way across the yard of the scenic lake to the familiar stranger. He’d seen his picture inside Tony’s house. Even from far away Harely could see the teen muffling sobs.  
Harley reaches the lake and offers his hand. “ I’m Harley.”

The stranger wiped his eye in the cuff of his sleeve. “Peter,” he said, not looking away from the object floating far way from them on the lake. He could hear the birds chirping, trying to find their nests. Even when everyone was back, they were all still so lost.

Peter felt numb for the first time in days . He was gone five years. Everything had changed, but he couldn’t adapt. The stores he knew were gone. His school was chaos. Trying to see who dusted and who didn’t. Everything set off his spidey-sense. But not now. Now, he felt nothing. There was a hole in him. Mr.Stark had been such a large part of his life in just a year.  
Peter swallowed hard. Not allowing tears to give him away. He was fine. He was fine.  
  
Harley looked around searching for something to say, but Peter spoke first, “ Did you disappear? I mean, did you get snapped?”

“Yeah,” Harley replied,” I was on a date actually. Then the blip happened and I was sitting in an abandoned restaurant, confused. Still haven’t found the girl.”  
  
Peter nodded, hoping the simple gesture showed his sympathy. He was too tired to do much else.

An awkward silence grew but was only noticed by Harley and Pepper, who had been observing the pair from afar.

“I met him when I was 10,” Harley began, trying to fill the silence,” he was stuck and needed a lab.” Harley laughed to himself. “ He borrowed my sisters watch.” Harleys voice broke as he finished.

Peter turned to the company beside him. He was thin, tall, with brunette hair. He couldn’t be much younger than Peter, a year at most.  
“ I met him a year a-sorry, 6 years ago,” Peter shook his head slowly, “I was 16, running around the city in goggles and a sweaty shirt. He needed me for a mission. Gave me a suit and everything. I fought the lost avengers but I failed. I was weak. Then we became closer, working on suits and tech together. Then- well you know.”

Harley met Peter’s stare. Each could see the others brokenness. They lost a mentor, a friend, a dad.

Harley spoke quietly as a chilled breeze blew around them. “When I arrived, I thought I was alone. I barely knew anyone, and they all had a friend ship tie to him. I barely know Morgan but she’s to young to feel the hurt anyways but” Harley trailed off.

“But we both know. We feel it the same.” Peter finished.

Harley nodded solemnly and turned to head inside.

Before he could Peter spoke,” Did he ever do that thing where he’d be proud of something you did and clap you on the back and say ‘good job kid’?” Sobs began to choke Peters words. “And in that moment, that was all that mattered? That you made him proud of you?”

Harley returned to Peter’s side and shoved his hands in his pockets. “That’s the best memories I have”

Both boys stood there with tears running down their cheeks, oblivious to the world around them.

Harley closed his eyes and smelled the fresh water of the lake. He let the memories tormenting his mind slip away as he told Peter, “You’re not alone anymore.”


End file.
